


Dirty Jack

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Not Eating Well, Sadness, dumpster jack, good husband, jack is a sad man, nursing jack back to health, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Dirty Jack

76 sitting in a dumpster munching on a 2 day old apple, a few raccoons in there with him eating garbage. He smells like the garbage around him, his clothes are dirty and he hasn't bathed in weeks..or months. His visor broke days ago, so here he sits with the only friends he has.

They have been following him around the last couple of days and 76 long gave up trying to shoo them away, besides he can talk to them and no one talks back, no one tells him how much of a failure he is, they just.....listen.

They also don't care how much of a walking garbage pile he is most of the time. The only things he keeps clean are his rifle and jacket, everything else is whatever. Without his visor though, seeing has been more of a challenge, but again....whatever.

Sitting in these dumpsters eating rotting food with nothing else to do has really....gave him all the time to think and think....and think some more. While he knew Gabriels plan to go undercover would be deep, he didn't know it would be....like this.

He shoves more mushy apple in his mouth and munches harder then he needs too. That shot to the back had been pretty brutal. More than he let on. He now has days where the mussels there just hurt for no reason. But his new motto is...whatever right?

He tosses what's left of the apple to his new friends and pulls some cardboard up over himself to stay warmish. He falls into a pitiful sleep, but at least he isn't alone. The raccoons sleep next to him, adding some warmth.

76 moves from dumpster to dumpster. His part of the talon hunting down over with, it's up to Gabriel to finish it now. They have barely talked all these years.

Setting this plan in motion had been over 8 years ago and 76 isn't proud to say he kind of wants to die somedays from all the heartache. Gabriel hasn't seen the state he's in, hasn't been around to see....the things he's done. Jack really wants to sleep and never wake up.

Once upon a time some would say he was depressed, but what did people know anyway? He just needed the raccoons, they knew, they liked him, he couldn't be all that bad right?

It's a fancy day 76 thinks when he isn't sleeping in a dumpster but a actual building with 4 walls and a roof over his head. The warehouse is old, machinery long since rusted, but it's abandoned and quiet. The raccoons already asleep after finding some random garbage.

76's visor is still broken and with no way to fix it right now, he just leaves it in his duffel bag and grumbles about it to himself and the raccoons. HIs stomach growls, but by this point in his life he just ignores it, he'll get used to the feeling soon enough, he always does.

In between dumpster diving for shelter and food, he will goes days without eating. something that used to be hard on his body, he ate more than a normal person, but it's a luxury he can't afford anymore.

It will be a month -at least- before Reaper comes to him, in the meantime he supposes he could look for a place...a real place, but his depressive thoughts slow him down most days. At least today he found a old half empty bottle of whiskey to keep him warm.

That month passes soon enough and 76 doesn't know why he feels...nervous. This was the plan, it's finally finished so why is he feeling so nervous? He looks around at all the empty whiskey bottles and rotten apple cores.... Maybe that's why he thinks

He knows -deep down- he knows Gabriel is going to finally come here and see....all this and he knows the scolding he will get. It always made him feel like a small boy years ago and he knows that feeling wont change now. Sighing he tries to clean up....trying being the word

Gabriel walks in some hours later bone tired, but at the same time his mind is buzzing with excitement that the plan they set in motion years ago is finally....done. Now they get to retire and live in peace. The state in which he finds the place however is...concerning.

He takes in his slumbering husband and empty bottles and rotting food all over the place and makes a face somewhere between deeply concerned and frustrated. He sheds his gear, not caring where he throws everything before he stands before Jack in just his sweats.

He takes in the age lines on his face, his eyes rake over how much skinner he looks, he wrinkles his nose at the smell coming off of Jack and that does it. His husband has clearly been letting himself go and this just wouldn't stand.

He debates on how to go about doing this when he spots the raccoons in the corner sleeping. He couldn't roll his eyes any harder if he tried. "Of fucking course he has raccoons, what else is new." He grumbles.

He goes in the bathroom and finds a old used bucket and fills it with warm water. Once it's topped off he comes back to Jack....and proceeds to toss the bucket of water over him on the couch.

Gabriel waits for Jack to spring to life shouting at him, but....nothing happens. Gabriel tosses the bucket aside as he kneels down by Jack and uses a nearby rag to wipe the water off of Jack's face, it's only then he notices how hot Jack feels and the shivering of his body.

More concerned now he checks Jack's pulse, it's steady, but weaker then he is comfortable with. Looking around at what he's been eating lately, it isn't hard to see something he ate made him very sick. "God Dammit Jack!"

Now feeling terrible about the whole water thing, he starts stripping him of his wet clothes, the shivers all grow once he has his husband naked. Sighing softly he carries him to bed, burying him under all the blankets Jack always loves having.

He strips of his own clothes and crawls in next to him, helping to keep him warm for the time being. He missed holding the blond close for far to long. He knows he will have to run a bath later and see if he can get him to drink some water, but for now he holds him tightly.

Over the next few days he nurses his fool of a husband back to a better health. He is still way under weight and he refuses to let Jack drink anymore alcohol, but besides those two things at least now Jack can keep down soup and doesn't have a fever anymore.

As for his....pets....Gabriel looks to them with a sneer hating the dam beast, but they loved Jack and Jack loved them so what could he do but let them stay. He refuses to say anything on how the reaper beans get along with them so well.

With a grumble he goes back to the simple dinner he is making himself and Jack tonight. He glances up from stirring the crock pot full of veggies and watches Jack read his favorite book, reading glasses low on his nose, small smile on his scared lips.

Gabriel takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly watching his husband look so peaceful and happy. He wonders if he is going to wake up from a dream, but nothing changes and he smiles a real happy content smile for the first time in years.


End file.
